Union Court
The Union Court was the Corporate Knight's parallel to the Jedi Council, However there were several differences between the two bodies. The Union Court was comprised of Masters put in place by the major Corporate factions, These included the Trade Federation, Techno Union, InterGalactic Banking Clan, Though not an independent corporate faction in of itself, Geonosis was also allowed a representative. History The Union Court was Founded along with the Corporate Knights, designed to be the leadership, and representation of their factions. Though each member was ordered to get the best possible security for their individual corporation, they were also ordered to be reasonable, and not act out of selfishness (openly), in order to maintain a clean, and fair-minded appearance to others involved, or who would witness the court in action, for the sake of public relations. Organization The Corporate Alliance considered that a council-style leadership, similar to the Jedi Order's, would be the best option. Though, instead of only appointing the wisest, and most experience members of the knights to lead, each major corporate faction would appoint a representative, the way of choosing one was up the corporation they would represent, however, choosing a competent combatant, and strategist, that was loyal to their faction above above all others, was the most popular way. The Masters rarely fought, though they would not shy from it if necessary, especially when acting as security for high ranking members of their factions. Members The Court was comprised of 4 members, all of whom were force sensitive to a degree, one to represent each faction: Kahan Aree No known Munn capable of combat, to the extent of possibly defeating a Jedi, if the need arises, was available. a Mirialan female was chosen to represent the IBC, or InterGalactic Banking Clan She was appointed by San Hill, a member of the Separatist council, and the IBC. She volunteered for the job, and Hill was quick to give it to her, after seeing her success as a debt collector, working with the IBC, as well as skill as a negotiator. Min Sooki The Representative for the techno union, Sooki's species was not known to many, as he wore a mask at all times, however he was actually an Umbaran Cyborg, and fiercely loyal to the Techno union. The Umbaran was chosen by the Foreman of the Techno Union, Wat Tambor, for his outstandingly loyalty, as well as his skill in combat. The Umbaran's original force sensitivity was unknown, however after his injury, the force could no longer flow through his body completely, hindering certain abilities. However he made up for the shortcomings, with enhanced strength, speed, and agility, from both the cybernetics, given to him at no cost, from the Techno Union, as well as a special type af gas, filtered into his mask, that enhances the performance of Umabrans in combat. Nor Dava: Dav was a Neimoidian, and representative of the Trade Federation. Dav was chosen by Nute Gunray, Viceroy of the Trade Federation, for his skill in both combat, and negotiation. As the Trade Federation was one of the most notable parts of the Corporate Alliance, in order to maintain power in the Corpertae Knights as well, Gunray decided to focus on a better negotiator, over someone who was strictly loyal, without question. (Though Dav was certainly loyal.) Umlon Dar-Sact: The Representative for Geonosis, Dar-Sact was chosen by Archduke Poggle the Lesser, though approved by the Geonosian queen herself. As the Geonosian people have a hive mind, and most are not total individuals, having a Geonosian represent themselves was not possible, instead, Dar-Sact was a human, chosen by the Archduke for his loyalty, and strategic mind.